tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mozar the Triceraton
Captain Mozar, formerly Admiral Mozar, Is an alien Triceraton and the captain of the Triceraton Fleet. He debuted in Annihilation Earth. He is voiced by Michael Dorn. Description Captain Mozar is the supreme Commander of the Triceraton Fleet. He answers only to the Triceraton Emperor. He also guides the Triceratons through the galaxy on their mission to eliminate the Kraang alien race. Mozar is a hulking Triceraton with a broken horn, scarred face, steel prosthetic beak, and has a relentless hatred for the Kraang. He won’t let anything stand in his way of taking out the Kraang alien race, including the destruction on the Turtle’s home planet, Earth! With the Triceraton’s army backing him and his plasma cannon and force mine in each hand, he’s prepared to do whatever is necessary to destroy the Kraang! History [[Annihilation: Earth|'Annihilation: Earth']]: Mozar arrived on Earth and gave a speech that was transmitted across the city. He later destroys the Technodrome that Kraang Prime and Kraang Subprime are on with a Mobile Homeworld. He later defeats and prevents the Turtles and the Mutantimals from deactivating the weapon. After capturing Mikey, and failing to receive any information. The Turtles destroy their artificial atmosphere and and teleport back to Earth. Mozar is then seen leaving as Earth is destroyed. [[The Moons of Thalos 3|'The Moons of Thalos 3']]: Mozar is seen defending the the fleet from the Salamandrian attack, and later orders the Ulixes shot down. [[Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons|'Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons']]: Mozar is seen arriving on Xaava-Dal, and tracks the Turtles to an Aeon temple where he beats them and recovers the first piece of the weapon. In The Arena Of Carnage, Mozar captures the turtles who are attempting to steal the weapon. By the Emperor's command, they are brought to the Tri-Arena. After the turtles defeat the Spasmosaur, Mozar remains skeptical of their abilities. Mozar later pursues the Turtles as they escape while holding the Emperor hostage. [[The Arena of Carnage|'The Arena of Carnage']]: Mozar, now promoted to Admiral after succeeding in retrieving the first piece of the Heart of Darkness, discovers the Turtles aboard the Triceraton Mother Ship, and immediately overpowers them before placing them in the airlock to be sucked out into the vacuum of space, having heard them saying to retreat to the airlock after they were discovered. However, Emperor Zanmoran intervenes, believing the Turtles to be good sport for the Tri-Arena. Despite Mozar's disapproval of letting the Turtles live, he does as the Emperor commands and spares them, and has them taken to the Tri-Arena to be locked up until they battle. Following the Turtles' victory over the Spasmosaur, Mozar is told of the Fugitoid, April, and Casey's presence on the Mother Ship, and goes to capture them. Though April and Casey escape, Mozar brings the Fugitoid to the Emperor, who attempts to negotiate with Prof. Honeycutt for the Turtles' lives by asking for his help with the Heart of Darkness, which Honeycutt refuses. When the Triceraton Champion, Zeno, rebels and allies with the Turtles, Mozar is caught off-guard as the Turtles ambush him and take Emperor Zanmoran hostage, offering his safety for both their own and the Fugitoid's freedom. Mozar concedes, but soon chases after the Turtles and the Fugitoid, warning them that by making an enemy of the Triceraton Empire, there is no where in the 10 dimensions where they can hide, before the Turtles and the Fugitoid collide with April and Casey, who had succeeded in getting the first piece of the Heart of Darkness back. When the Triceratons chasing April and Casey cease fire under the threat of hitting the Emperor in the crossfire, the Emperor order them to forget about him and stop the Turtles from escaping with the Heart of Darkness piece. The Turtles escape thanks to April opening the nearby airlock, and as they flee back to the Ulixes, Mozar orders Raptor Fighters after them, but the Ulixes escapes, thereby making it so the Triceratons no longer have the first piece of the Heart of Darkness, effectively putting their invasion and destruction of Earth severely behind schedule. [[Revenge of the Triceratons|'Revenge of the Triceratons']]: Having been stripped of his new rank of Admiral and demoted back to Captain, Mozar leads an ambush against the Ulixes to regain the pieces of the Heart of Darkness. However, when the Turtles refuse, Mozar decides to eradicate the seven with destructive Meteor Missiles, well-known as planet killers. When the Ulixes avoids collateral damage and growing restless, he then orders usage of the illegal Skeevax Virus and Rock Rocket despite hesitation from his followers. With the virus not immediately eliminating the Turtles and their allies, and the Ulixes then cloaking, Mozar's blood-lust grows where he orders the Raptors to continue hunting the Ulixes through bombing runs in an attempt to force them out. Upon learning of the Skeevax's defeat though, Mozar changes his plans: pursue the Ulixes, obtain the Heart of Darkness pieces, and then annihilate the ship, having the Raptor pilots pursuing the Ulixes do just that. Although the Ulixes survives and manages to escape, Mozar decides to spare his enemies after gaining the pieces once more. [[The Ever-Burning Fire|'The Ever-Burning Fire']]: As the Triceratons prepare to find the final piece of the Heart of Darkness, Mozar begins to gloat about becoming an Admiral again once he obtains the final peice at how once he retrieves the final piece, he will become Admiral once more, and "perhaps more". He then orders a search team to find the fragment. He is later contacted by Lord Dregg, who offers to bring him the last piece of the Heart of Darkness in exchange for giving the turtles to him as well as a large amount of Zemulacks, which Mozar agrees to do. Mozar then beams down at a later point to lead the mission of recovering the fragment, first fighting the Turtles, Casey and April, who make a quick retreat after Chompy gives away their position. When Tokka awakens, Mozar summons his jetpack for additional firepower, and orders the other Triceratons to stand their ground as well as die if it is necessary. Mozar summons his jetpack for additional firepower, ordering his Triceratons to stand their ground and die if necessary. With Raptors coming in, Mozar tells the pilots they will pay the ultimate price if they die. After Dregg steals the last piece of the Heart of Darkness, he demands sanctuary and a larger sum of Zemulacks from Mozar. Though annoyed, he agrees and lets the Hornitron dock just as Tokka, who flew in pursuit of Dregg, attacks Mozar's destroyer. Mozar has powerful planet-destroying Meteor Missiles fired at the nearby dwarf star to cause a supernova explosion before he teleports his destroyer away. After leading Lord Dregg to a room where he promised him the Zemulacks, Mozar turns on Dregg and has him sucked out into space. With all three pieces together at his possession, a satisfied Mozar is informed that Sergeant Zog has found a Kraang outpost on Earth. Mozar decides test the Heart of Darkness on the Kraang and Earth, but then the crewmen tell him of something he would like to know. Mozar hacks into the Ulixes' communications and states of his plans to use the Heart of Darkness on Earth, much to the horror of the Turtles, April, Casey and the Fugitoid. [[Earth's Last Stand|'Earth's Last Stand']]: As the Triceraton flagship arrives in the Milky Way near Saturn, Mozar has course set for Earth to annihilate it once and for all with the Heart of Darkness. The flagship soon falls under a one-man attack by Leonardo in the Scout Ship from the Ulixes as it passes Mars, but before he can take out the bridge, where Mozar is, Raptors critically damage the Scout Ship, destroying it and leaving Leo to suffocate in the vacuum of space when his helmet cracks and shatters. When the Ulixes tries to help, Raptors shoot it down to crash-land on Mars. By the time the Ulixes recovers and retrieves Leo, Mozar has already detached his destroyer from the flagship, sent Raptors down to plant the Heart of Darkness in Washington Square, and then beamed down engineers to arm the detonator. However, when he sees the past versions of April, Casey, and the Turtles battling his troops with their allies in the Mutanimals, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, and Master Splinter, he is confused as to how the Turtles beat him back to Earth, leading to where he kidnaps the past Mikey like before, then interrogates the past Leo, Donnie, and Raph, asking if they recognize him. When they don't, he realizes they are past versions of the ones he's already encountered, deciding to do away with all of them at once. He returns to Washington Square just after the present Leo has fried and destroyed the detonator, disarming the Heart of Darkness. When his blaster is damaged, he faces the Turtles, April, and Casey, both past and present, with his own, brute strength, but ends up being overwhelmed and defeated. Swearing this is not over, he returns to his destroyer with his men, returns it to the flagship, and orders the flagship's primary weapon, the Devastator, activated, planning on razing New York City, retrieving the Heart of Darkness from the ashes, and then wiping out the Earth for good. Unfortunately for him, as the Devastator charges up to fire, Mozar spots the Ulixes on a kamikaze course for the flagship with the Heart of Darkness in tow. Horrified at the Fugitoid's intentions, there is nothing Mozar can do as the Fugitoid combines the dark matter of the Ulixes' power core with the fusion energy of his own power core, creating a cataclysmic explosion that engulfs the flagship, the Ulixes, and the Heart of Darkness, destroying all of them, and wiping out Mozar and all of his troops in one fall swoop, saving the Earth from being wiped out a second and final time. Appearance Mozar is like all other Triceratons but he has a more scarred and battle-worn figure. Episode Appeared In *Annihilation Earth (Debut) *The Moons of Thalos 3 *Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons *The Arena of Carnage *Revenge of the Triceratons *The Ever-Burning Fire *Earth's Last Stand(Last appearence) Production SDCC2015 MOZAR Concept Art 001.jpg|Mozar the Triceraton Concept art download.jpeg.jpg|Mozar action figure Quotes *''"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"'' *"Not only does Mozar capture the Fugitoid. He also collects the first fragment of his prize." *"It'' has been set in stone, (Explosion) and now it is sealed in stone."'' *''"Idiots! I can hear everything you're saying! You are surrounded. Hand me over the pieces of the Black Hole Device to me. Or we'll blow you out of the Comos!'' *''So you time traveled back to save your world, which means I destroyed it the first time around ,did I not? Now Mozar will win the second round.'' Gallery See Mozar the Triceraton/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Inhabitants of Dimension X Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Triceratons Category:Villains Category:Bad Guys Category:Leaders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Deceased Category:Turtles enemies